geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sesame Street Episode 666 (Alternative Episode)
The Pasta was seriously bad, guys. But it will probably suck ass less thanks to my edits. -Hayden Boggs, 2017 Intro I began working at PBS back in 1971 for my new job. I got to watch new episodes of shows like Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers and others. For the most part, I had a super fun and awesome time until I quit my job in 1985. But quitting wasn't the worst part. The worst part was in 1974. Me and 5 other interns (their names were Henry, Joey, Shawn, Allison, and Sammy) were ready to watch a new episode of Sesame Street. We all expected it to be the first episode of season 6, but what we saw was very different from what was later aired. And I mean VERY. Man, just how I could forget about this entire experience... Episode The intro was overall normal, like as you'd see in the actual episodes, but the episode started to get abnormal as soon as it got to the first shot. It started off with Big Bird walking down Sesame Street to visit Oscar. For some reason however, Oscar looked angry as if something aggravated him. Big Bird looked depressed as Oscar was yelling at him, even though he didn't do anything to frustrate him. I was confused by this scene, and I could tell the other interns were thinking the same way as I was. Then it cut to Elmo (or at least, what looked like a prototype of him) sitting on a sofa. The odd thing was, that Elmo (technically) didn't exist back in 1974, and he wasn't a puppet. He was a live costume (similar to Big Bird) with a performer inside him. Then he said something that shocked us. His voice was the same voice used before Kevin Clash voiced him. He said: Listen up all of you, Elmo is about to fuck Sesame Street up and make everyone Elmo's slaves! Elmo will hunt down and rape you all. Then Elmo will make all of you face the kiss of death! You all must burn in hell! In the next shot, we saw Cookie Monster, except he was all red. Then he yelled: "LISTEN UP EVERYONE, I'M ABOUT TO KILL MY CREATOR JIM HENSON." Jim Henson walked in and said "E-excuse me, Cookie Monster, but w-why are you all red?" Immediately after Jim spoke, Cookie Monster then grabbed an AK-47 out of nowhere and starting shooting rapidly at Jim Henson. After killing Jim, he started eating him. He pulled out his brains, guts, heart, flesh, eyeballs, and other internal organs and ate ALL of them. '''It was revolting. '''R.I.P. Jim Henson *'Born:' September 24, 1936 *'Died:' May 16, 1990 ]] Then we saw Grover in an airplane. He had an empty beer bottle and an iPhone (which didn't make sense, because iPhones didn't even exist back then). Grover got drunk all of a sudden and ran to the emergency exit. He opened the door and jumped out. He fell to the ground and died. I actually got sad at this point, but the other interns didn't. When the next scene came, it scared us horribly. It showed Big Bird being thrown off a cliff into the ocean by an anonymous masked perpetrator with an anvil on his leg. He struggled to free himself from the anvil underwater for around a minute and drowned. The next scene showed Ernie sitting on a chair. A noose was visible up above. Ernie was writing in a diary. It said: Dear Diary, life sucks. It always had and had not improved one bit. At this point, my life sucks so badly, that I have no choice but to end it all. If my suicide affects anyone negatively, I apologize in advance. Lastly, I had to thank all my family and friends for the support they have given me throughout my time here on Sesame Street. Goodbye. - Ernie Then he hanged himself on said noose. Bert then appeared. When he found the body of Ernie, he gave a lifeless expression. However, what he did next was just odd yet horrifying. He took down Ernie's corpse and ate his brain. (I don't know why he did this. I just... don't.) The credits were in Japanese. A distorted version of the music normally heard in season 6 credits played. Then the episode "Finally" ended... Aftermath The other interns were shocked. Some were pissed off. I was just speechless. Two of the interns claimed to have seen an image that flashed on screen for a frame or two at the end of the credits, though neither of them could make out what it was. We agreed to rewind the footage to see if this was true. And sure enough, it was. The image was a photo showing Elmo standing in front of the same living room backdrop seen in the episode. He was holding a large cardboard sign that said in big black letters ELMO IS GOING TO GET ALL OF YOU written in black marker. What happened next was SCARY. We saw Elmo (as seen in the episode) burst through the room. The person inside the suit was insane and had a handgun in one of his hands. He came for us while shouting "Here comes a Candle to Light you to Bed, and here comes a Chopper to CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD!". While he shot his gun all over the place. me and the 5 other interns thankfully got away unharmed. The guy in the costume was actually a psychopath who kidnapped the producers to create the awful episode. Me and the other interns found out about that on an issue of The New York Times. The aforementioned psychopath later got a life sentence in prison for a murder charge that had nothing to do with the episode. Everyone, including us, was relieved. Anyway, the reason why I quit was because, in late 1985 (by then, Elmo appeared in his modern form), I was just resting on the couch watching TV, when suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded like Kevin Clash's Elmo voice. It whispered: "Sesame Street is now over. Try to keep this interesting for Elmo." I looked back and what I saw was horrifying. What I saw was an Elmo plushie, with blood on it. It had a knife in its hand and a gun in the other, and had a creepy grin, and its "eyes" were nothing more than empty black holes... ...and I viewed to the TV, the screen said: "''あなたは次の犠牲者です。 エルモはあなたを追い詰めます。 悪魔を賞賛してください。 すぐに、私は次の...ᗡNƎ"'' After a few hours of trying to figure out what the text translated to, I realized what it meant:"You are the next victim. Elmo will hunt you down. Praise the devil. ''Soon, I will be next... 'ᗡNƎ'"The end... Sesame Street Theme Pink Panther- SKY BLUE PINK (TV Version, laugh track) Cast * Jim Henson - Himself and Ernie * Caroll Spinney - Elmo, Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Frank Oz - Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster Chronology * '''Previous: Episode 0665' * Next: Episode 0667 Category:Lost Episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Post the 1975 pics in the comments plz Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Pbskids Category:Elmo Category:Muppets Category:Jim Henson Category:Anime Category:666 Category:Satan Category:Demon/Devil Category:Death Category:Nico nico nii Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:We're going down down in an earlier round sugar we're going down swinging I'll be your number one with a bullet a loaded gun complex cock it and pull it Category:I chime in with a havent you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no Category:I want something else to get me through this semi charmed kind of life Category:The things you say your purple prose just gives you away Category:You're unbelievable (woah! What the fuck?) Category:ABCDEFGHIJKLM NO ONE CARES SEE IM SICK THIS BORING ALPHABET OPQRST HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM ULTRABET NO ONE SAYS U! FUCK AHHHHHH WXYZ Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Everything that I seeeeeeeee. North, South, East and West! I corress it cause I posess it! I'm Stingy and it's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this instrumental break is also mine. Mmmm.. The floor and ceiling are mine! All your feelings are mine!!!! Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:TIRED BEING PEWDIEPIE FANS HUH FAG? Category:LOOK AT PEWDIEPIE HE SUCK TO DISS TRACKING Category:PEWDIEPIE. YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO T SERIES Category:YOO PEWDIEPIE HUH SUCK? YOU KID Category:PEWDIEPIE ARE YOU SLOW Category:I AM PROTO YOUR VIRGINITY IS MY MOTTO INDIA IS MY FELLOW FELLA TO DESTROY PEWDIEPIE BETTER Category:CONGRATULATIONS VIDEOS DOES NOT HELP T SERIES Category:CAN I HAVE SOME BIG BONER PIZZA? BUT IM SANS I NEED BONER PIZZA FOR MY RALSEI BIG BONER LEG MIDDLE Category:BONER PIZZA? Category:BIG BONER DOWN A LANE Category:BIG BONER DOWN THE LANE Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:It's true love we share, and so I found a place, that everyone should know, my happy moustache face, this is the Cleveland Show Category:STOP ADDING THE CLEVELAND BROWN CATEGORY OR YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR LIFE YOU PRICK!!! Category:My happy mustache face this is the cleveland show hehe Category:Shrekoning Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA LOOK AT T SERIES THEY JUDT CRYING THRU MAMA Category:LET ME SERVE YOU BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA BITCH LASAGNA T SERIES AINT NOT NOTHING TO DO BUT BITCH LASAGNA Category:Look at the stars look how they shine for you Category:And everything you do Category:It was all yellow Category:I came along i wrote a song for you Category:And all the things that you do Category:It was called yellow Category:THEY TASTE GOOD ALL THE TIME Category:I added all the negative categories cause I fucking hate myself Category:BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK 鬼神 Kill Em All 1989 i am trash man 410,757,864,530 DEAD COPS Category:Conavi Quiere a la Gente! Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A bum